1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to oilfield downhole tools and more particularly to methods and devices for selectively plugging or actuating a downhole device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the oil and gas industry continues to explore and produce from wells that are deeper, designing downhole tools that can operate in sequential zone completion and intervention becomes a challenge. Plugging and perforating or re-perforating, or actuating tools in a deep well environment can be difficult if subterranean tools such as perforating guns malfunction. This is particularly the case when the actuation of another tool relies on, for example, the proper firing of a perforating gun. In some aspects, the present disclosure is directed to methods and devices for short hop communications downhole to selectively actuate subterranean tools.